


Steel Is Heavier Than Feathers

by hawkeyesbutt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Memes, i fucking love this video ok, im sorry, steel is heavier than feathers meme bc i hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyesbutt/pseuds/hawkeyesbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyamas a fucking idiot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel Is Heavier Than Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> i hate mys e l f fo r writing thi s holY SHIT 
> 
> based off of this post: http://eggmacguffin.tumblr.com/post/142156146362/kageyama-butsteel-is-heavier-than
> 
> which in turn is a reference to this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qwr6_015ROo 
> 
> pls watch it its so fucking funny

 The incident had occurred one afternoon while the first years were helping Kageyama and Hinata to study for their tests.  

Tsukishima was less than pleased to be in the presence of their two students, wondering why they even needed his help when Yachi was there to teach them too. He sighed, focusing on his own homework as he sat beside Yamaguchi, attempting not to listen in on the idiotic conversations happening on the other side of the table. 

They were studying at Yachi's place today, which Tsukshima was thankful for; it meant they didn't have to study at his house, and he could leave whenever he desired. The downside to this of course was that Yachi went to great attempts to be a gracious host, constantly offering tea or snacks, checking that everyone was comfortable, or if they wanted music on, or she could just cook something up for them if they were really that hungry-

It had gotten to one of those moments, one of those horrible moments, where Yachi got left him and Yamaguchi alone with /them/ and their idiotic ways. 

"No, listen right," Kageyama says. "What's heavier, a kilogram of steel or a kilogram of feathers?" 

"Uh..." Hinata answers, staring at the other boy in confusion. "Aren't they... the same...?"

"No dumbass," Kageyama huffs, folding his arms over his chest. "It's steel. Because steel is heavier than feathers." 

Tsukishima had never hated anything more than the words that had just come out of Kageyama's mouth. "What?" He says, voice cold. "Are you a complete idiot?"

Kageyama glares at him defensively. "I know I'm right!" 

"But they're both a kilogramme," Yamaguchi says beside him. 

"But steel is _heavier_ than feathers." 

"But they both _weigh_ a kilogramme." Tsukishima says, wondering if killing himself would be easier than attempting this explanation. 

 "No, steel is-"

"What's going on?" Yachi says, coming back with a tray full of fresh tea and some small biscuits. 

"King here is under the idiotic impression that a kilogram of steel is heavier than a kilogram of feathers." Tsukishima explains, before looking back at his own work. Now Yachi was back, she could take over their ridiculousness. 

"B-but they're both a kilogramme, Kageyama-kun," Yachi says, looking at him in confusion. 

"Steel is heavier than feathers!" Kageyama yells, looking livid after being denied so much. Yachi squeals in terror at his expression. 

"Yachi-san, do you have any scales?" Hinata asks, looking off into the distance. 

"U-um, yes! I think so!" She dashed off again, reappearing a moment later. "We can use this pillow as the feathers." They put it on the scales, seeing how much it weighs - it's around 500 grammes. "I don't have any steel though, b-but - we can use coins?" She rifles through her purse, pulling out coins and putting them on the other side. The four of them watch her as she drops coins in, one by one, until it reaches the same level as the other. "See? They're the same weight." 

"That's ridiculous," Kageyama scoffs. "I don't get it." 

"They're both 500 grammes. If we doubled the amount of both, they'd both be a kilogramme." Yamaguchi says. 

"No..." Kageyama says, staring at the scales in confusion. He looks around at all their faces, before he attempts to school his own. He tries a small laugh. "I'm joking." He still stares at the scales. 

"Are you alright?" Yachi asks, obviously concerned. 

"I don't get it," Kageyama says, in a small, lost voice. 

"I thought I got it," Hinata murmurs beside him, "But now I'm even more confused." 

There's a moment of silence between them, before Tsukishima bursts into laughter. "You're such fucking idiots," he howls, "This is why you're failing all your classes. You don't even know basic physics," At this point, Tsukishima is full on crying with laughter, Yamaguchi sniggering behind his hand. Yachi holds it back, biting her lip. 

"It's alright," she tries to say, but the boys notice the way her lips wobble. "L-listen, imagine you're the feathers and Hinata-kun is the steel." 

"Oh," Kageyama says, suddenly in complete understanding. "I see now." He picks his pen back up and goes back to doing work. 

Tsukishima recovers from his laughing fit enough to stare at him in horror. "Your entire existence pains me." He says, shaking his head. He ignores Kageyama's threats, going back to his own work. 

He mutters under his breath. "What a fucking idiot." 


End file.
